7 minutes in Heaven
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: * Pudd . Harry Judd & Dougie Poynter . McFly * Danny y Tom, en una de sus ocurrentes bromas, deciden encerrar a Harry y Dougie en un armario cuyo cartel reza "7 minutes in Heaven", lo que ellos no saben es la tensión palpable que hay entre ellos...


_**Disclaimers: **_Por supuesto, ni McFLY me pertenece ni son gays ni nada parecido... Escribo sobre personas, pero en mis FanFics son personajes, claro está n.n

Espero que os guste. Lo admito: Dougie me ha salido muy... maricona, pero bueno xD

**Seven minutes in Heaven**

-¡Tios, no tiene ni puta gracia! ¡Abrid la puerta de una jodida vez!

Los golpes desesperados de Dougie desde el interior del amplio armario, las risas de Danny y Tom (sobretodo del primero) desde el exterior y, por último, Harry Judd, que aunque estuviese dentro encerrado con Dougie, estaba tan tranquilo como si no estuviese en la atronadora fiesta de fuera ni en aquel agobiante y oscuro armario.

-¡Ni de coña! Son siete minutos en el Cielo, ¿no? Pues hala, a disfrutar del tiempo, reinas.

Aquel comentario mordaz de Danny le hizo rodar los ojos a Harry y provocó más pataleos por parte del rubio, que aunque no lo fuese a admitir, tenía una fobia considerable a los espacios cerrados. Más bien, tenía Harryfobia; no podía estar con él a menos de dos metros de distancia, y él sabía muy bien el motivo.

-¡Danny, ábrenos, por favor! ¡Esto está más oscuro que los cojones de un grillo!-gritó Dougie. Como siguiese así, el armario se iba a quedar sin puerta.

_Maldito Tom y su absurda idea de convertir el armario en el «7 minutes in Heaven» en la fiesta de la inauguración de nuestra casa... Y me cago en Danny por su magnífica idea de encerrarnos a Harry y a mí en el mismo armario. ¡Kick-Ass, sálvame!_

Harry volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua, tanteando en el aire para agarrar un cordel y tirar de él. En cuanto se produjo la acción, el armario quedó iluminado y Dougie dejó de dar golpes y patadas a la puerta, parpadeando ligeramente para acostumbrar sus ojos. Entonces, desvió la mirada hacia el batería, el cual lo observaba con una ceja arqueada.

-Existe algo llamado luz. Aunque te parezca raro, hay personas que lo fabrican en forma de bombillas.

Dougie desvió la mirada formando un rictus en los labios, avergonzado.

Harry hizo halago de su esquizofrenia aguda cuando hizo lo siguiente:

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso friamente, esto es como para ponerse a gritar.-dijo refiriéndose a su encarcelamiento involuntario y se giró hacia la puerta, dando fuertes y enérgicos golpes con la palma abierta.-¡Abrid, cabronazos! ¡Os juro que os voy a usar vuestros huevos como batería en nuestro próximo concierto como no abrais ahora mismo!

Dougie siguió observando el suelo con sumo interés mientras hacía pequeños circulitos imperceptibles con su pie derecho. ¿Para qué iba a engañarse? Desde que había entrado en aquella prueba para entrar en el grupo de McFly y había visto a un Harry greñudo entrar por la puerta, le había gustado. Dougie Poynter sabía desde sus quince años que era bisexual, cuando se fijó en el chulito de Damon Silverton de un curso superior al suyo. Así como estaba seguro de su sexualidad, también podía afirmar que desde que conocía a Harry, unos meses atrás, el castaño sentía una extraña e incomprensible respulsión hacia su persona.

Vale, quizá vomitarle en los zapatos la primera vez que lo vio por los nervios no era su mejor carta de presentación. Pero, ¡eh! Se conocían desde hacia cinco meses y ahora habían decidido los cuatro integrantes vivir bajo el mismo techo. ¿No le había dado tiempo de sobra para causarle una buena impresión al batería?

Por la insistencia de sus golpes en la puerta del armario, parecía que no.

-Es inútil, creo que se han ido.-desistió chasqueando la lengua. Dougie alzó la mirada tímidamente. Harry dio un último puñetazo a la puerta, con rabia.-Estarán por ahí jactándose y diciéndole a todo Dios que nos han encerrado... Qué asco de muchachos.

Dougie sintió una punzada de dolor, pero no por lo que había dicho, sino por lo que representaban. Una vez habló con Tom del hecho de que no entendía porque Harry lo miraba tan mal si no le había dicho nada. Nada en absoluto. Tom respondió; _Es un chico muy serio pero a la vez muy divertido, así que tú tranquilo. Es que... Simplemente, es muy complicado_. Danny, sin embargo, le había dicho otra cosa. _Tú tranqui, parece un amargado pero en realidad es más dulce que Winnie the Pooh. Insulta tanto que ya casi lo dice con cariño. Tú ponte a hablar con él cinco minutos y ya verás._

Lo malo es que él parecía no querer entablar una conversación con él ni siquiera de un nanosegundo.

Harry clavó sus ojos color azul bebé en los grises de Dougie y este sintió como un puño aprisionando la boca de su estómago. El castaño endureció la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo un moco o qué?-le espetó. Dougie negó con la cabeza. _No puede haber nada en tu cara que la enturbie, Judd... Dios, ¡cállate, puta voz maricona de mi cabeza!_-Guay... ¿Entonces por qué sigues mirando?

Dougie parpadeó lentamente y se encogió de hombros. Harry entrecerró los ojos, clavó su mirada un buen rato en el rubio, lo cual le hizo erizar el vello de los brazos a causa de los nervios, y cuando se hartó de observarlo, suspiró y colocó una caja en el suelo para poder sentarse encima de ella. Dougie prefirió quedarse rígido cual árbol de pie y mirar a cualquier lado que no fuese a Harry, con una especie de sudor frío recorriendo la espalda. Pasaron los segundos (aunque al pequeño se le antojaron minutos y no entendió cómo es que Tom y Danny no le habían abierto aún la puerta) y el castaño se decidió a hablar, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

-A ver, rubiales.-comenzó diciendo con un tono autoritario que asustó a Dougie y se incorporó, acercándose a él. El rubio juntó su espalda con la pared, colocando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo y mordiéndose la lengua por dentro mientras miraba hacia otro lado. _¡Fusca, fusca! ¡No te acerques tanto a mí que no respondo! Bueno, y mi amiguito tampoco_-Y que quede bien claro que lo pregunto por curiosidad y porque me pareces más raro que Tom viendo algo que se escape de lo más minimamente friki, pero ¿Por qué coño no me hablas?

Dougie clavó lentamente sus ojos en los de Harry y, cual cervatillo espantado, desvió la mirada a la vez que giraba la cabeza hacia la derecha, totalmente pálido y los labios torcidos. Casi parecía el icono del messenger que se representaba con dos puntos y una «S».

Harry se quedó mirando al rubio para ver si respondía. A los diez segundos perdió la fe y suspiró, volviendo a su caja. Se rascó la cabeza pasando varias veces la mano por su pelo castaño mientras notaba el suelo vibrar bajo sus pies a causa de la música excesivamente alta. Dougie no se había movido de su sitio, tenso. Parecía que se le hubiese metido el palo de alguna escoba del armario por el trasero.

-No lo entiendo...-murmuró Harry en una voz tan inaudible que Dougie lo escuchó de milagro. Se atrevió a mirar tímidamente al castaño, pero este no lo observaba. Tenía la cara ladeada hacia ningún sitio en concreto mientras soltaba una carcajada amarga.-La primera vez que me viste me vomistaste encima, después ni me dirigías la palabra. Me rehuías todo el rato. Pensé «Bueno, será que este niño es rarito de por sí»-Harry pareció tomarse una pausa de sus cavilaciones mientras volvía a pasar una mano por su pelo ante la mirada de un rubio expectante, que no parpadeaba.-Después empezaron a venirme Danny y Tom a tocarme las narices. Que si Danny se jactaba de lo mucho que te gustaba jugar con él a la Xbox, que si Tom decía que eras un cachondo... Entonces me empecé a preguntar «¿Qué mierda le pasará conmigo?» y entonces... Joder, ya se volvió todo una obsesión.

Harry se volvió a poner de pie y Dougie deseó que se decidiese de una vez en un sitio, porque estaba seguro de que los constantes _PUM PUM PUM _no tenían nada que ver con la música que se escuchaba en el salón, sino con los latidos de su corazón desbocazo. Mierda, ¿por qué tendría que ser precisamente él propenso a los nervios?

-Dime una cosa, Dougie... ¿Te pongo nervioso?

Centímetros. Centímetros de nada los separaban. Dougie creía poder fundirse con la pared como se echase más hacia atrás. Harry lo miraba con los labios despegados pero no abiertos, lo suficiente como para que dejase salir el aire que chocaba con los del rubio y los ojos casi entrecerrados, como evaluándolo. Intentando entrar en la mente del chico para poder saber en lo que pensaba. Dougie esperaba que de verdad no tuviese aquel don.

_¿Que si me pones QUÉ? A mí me pones en todos los sentidos, grandísimo hijo de... No, no puedo insultar a tu madre. Ella no tiene la culpa de haber parido a tal Adonis._

Dougie decidió agachar la cabeza cual perro sumiso y dejar que las mejillas se le encendiesen por momentos, esperando que la luz del armario no fuese lo bastante fuerte como para que se notase su sonrojo. Sin embargo, esto no resultó, pues una mano se posó en su barbilla, obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Al rubio le hacía cosquillas la nariz de Harry contra la suya. Admiró disimuladamente sus labios a pocos centímetros (No, ¡milímetros!) de la suya, pero una pequeña relamida le delató. Harry se rió débilmente por lo bajo, en una risita que derritió a Dougie.

-Bueno, igualmente para esto no necesito muchas palabras.

Y tras decir aquello, hizo lo que Dougie llevaba esperando meses. Posó una mano en la cabellera del rubio, ladeó la cabeza y selló sus labios con los suyos. Dougie abrió mucho los ojos; no era capaz de cerrarlos, se había quedado petrificado, las piernas le temblaban y estaba seguro de que desfallecería allí mismo. A los pies de Harry y junto a un bote de detergente barato.

Entonces, Harry decidió que podía profundizar el beso, por lo que obligó con sus labios a que Dougie abriese los suyos e introdujo la lengua para intensificar un beso húmedo y lento que enloquecía al rubio. Finalmente, decidió no dejar sus brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo embriagado por la cercanía del batería y los posó en su espalda, acariciando cada centímetro de la dicha... Bueno, de la camiseta. Por desgracia, no tenía la iniciativa necesaria para arrancarle la camiseta y tirarse encima de él, que era lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio.

Harry descendió el beso, dejando rastros húmedos y calientes por la mandíbula, el cuello y, finalmente, la clavícula, donde se entretuvo rozándola con los dientes en un mordisco superficial. Dougie dejó escapar un gemido de su boca y apretó los labios, avergonzado. Harry rió contra su cuello, excitado.

-Bueno, no me importa que no me hables mientras te dirijas a mí con esos sonidos.

Dougie parpadeó, ensimismado, mientras Harry descendía el cuello de la camiseta de Dougie por el hombro para poder besárselo y mordérselo. Dougie cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, enredando sus dedos en el corto pelo del castaño, preguntándose cómo era capaz de hacerle soltar esos jadeos y gemidos con el más mínimo contacto. Entonces, Harry descendió sus manos hasta colarse furtivamente por sus pantalones y acariciarle ahí.

Sí, justo _ahí._

Tan solo una leve caricia por encima de los calzoncillos, pero fue suficiente para que Dougie se mordiese el labio inferior para no parecer un histérico. Con la otra mano, Harry metió una mano por la camiseta del pequeño, acariciando sus inexistentes abdominales hasta llegar a los pectorales, donde rodeó el pezón con la yema de los dedos mientras buscaba los labios de Dougie, dejando un reguero de saliva por el camino. Dougie suspiró una vez más en sus labios cuando Harry empezó a estimular aquellas dos partes a la vez.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió.

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, pero a los dos se les quedó la misma cara de poema cuando se quedaron observando a sus dos amigos y al corro que rodeaba el armario. Uno, avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas. Otro, con el ceño fruncido y a punto de gruñir. Danny tenía un móvil en la mano grabando hacia ellos. El pecoso había abierto tanto los ojos y la boca que parecía sobreactuado. Tom se había puesto blanco. Los demás no daban crédito.

-Un... Un momento... ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú... con él...?-preguntó Tom con un temblor en la voz, alzando un dedo que parecía querer apuntar hacia todas partes menos a ellos.-No... No... ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Eso NO se puede hacer!

A pesar del ataque de pánico de Tom, Danny se empezó a carcajear mientras sacaba fotos.

-Esto va directo a Twitter.

Harry frunció aún más el ceño y sacó la mano de los pantalones de Dougie para coger lo primero que pilló del armario (Un plumero) y se lo tiró a la cabeza del castaño, que lo esquivó por los pelos. La gente se empezaba a agrupar.

-Será mejor que te guardes las plumas para ti y Dougay.-repuso Danny, divertido, mientras intentaba apuntar con la cámara. Dougie torció una sonrisa incómoda y Harry se rió toscamente, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta. Danny dejó caer el brazo del móvil.-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vuestros siete minutos ya han pasado!

Tom seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, aunque claro, minutos después lo acabaría aceptando. La multitud se agolpaba en aquella parte. Harry se encogió de hombros ante un atento Dougie y se rió de nuevo.

-Y ya ves lo mucho que nos importa.

Y tras aquella frase, cerró la puerta del armario para terminar lo que habían empezado.

**FINITO**


End file.
